It all Started on Route 8
by thejoystickplayer303
Summary: On Route 8 theres an Aether Building housing an Alolan Vulpix that RAN AWAY from TEAM SKULL. Now, you've heard about them, but thankfully never met them, though you've been told about their Boss... Rated M- Lemons, Abuse mentioned. I'll rewrite it T only if I get asked to. Little children like to read these story's)
1. Chapter 1- Fragile as Ice

**Quick Note- First X Reader. Lets hope I nail it**

Its been awhile since you visited Akala. You were invited to a party in Pikachu Valley and knew it'd take too long to go back to Ula'Ula on Charizard so you were going to have to stay at the Hotel on Route 8.

"Did you hear, theres a Gang in Alola called Team Skull. I heard they steal Pokemon and other things from trainers. I want to steer clear of them."

"I heard their gang leaders a show off, a drunk, and 6 foot!"

Comments like these were flooding that party, but petting the Pikachu's were letting them fly past you. You didn't judge people without knowing them first, but you knew if they tried to take your Pokemon you'd kill em.

"Thank you for inviting me, but I've got to go. I may be 18 and all, but I still like to go to bed a little too early. I need the sleep I don't get." You said before leaving.

"Alright Ms. Champion. See you later." The guy who invited you said. He was tall and a (You pick the Skin Color), his hair had that wavey flow in it that only Alolans could have. You've only known him for a few weeks, but you were good friends. His name was Jordan.(I gotta friend named Jordan, she writes this AWESOME GUZMA X READER. So yeah, check hers out too)

"Not here Jordan. I don't want people getting excited that the Champion is here. I'll be going now, bye." You waved. You walked out of Pikachu Valley and called Charizard to take you to the Hotel.

When you were about to walk in to get a room you heard rustling in the bushes. You had your (Favorite Pokemon) ball in your hand in case it got bad. You walked closer to the bush and moved its leaves to see what it was. You started cry. In front of you was a Vulpix. A Vulpix with Gang markings, a few scratches, and seemed too fragile. You put your(Favorite Pokemon)'s ball back in your pocket and reached for the Vulpix. It looked at you and growled. Its showed its teeth and was ready to bite. You reached your hand further to grab it and it did bite you.

"OW!" You tried to say not so loud. The Vulpix's teeth were clenched hard on your hand. Blood was falling from your fingers. Yet, you smiled at it and picked it up.

"Hey there little guy. You got nothing to fear here. Its alright, lets take you to a Pokemon Center." You said calm and collected. It looked you straight in the eye and let your hand go. It started to tear up.

"Hey, no need to cry. Its ok." You said calmly again. You pulled the precious thing in for a hug and rapped your arms around it. It tensed up and then gave in to the warmth of your body and heart. You then started walking to the nearby Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Oh dear Arceus! What happened to the poor thing!?" Nurse Joy said reaching for her walkie talkie to get 'Urgent Care'. **(I'm going to try using 'I' now)**

"I don't know," I said. "I was walking to get a room in the Hotel and I saw this wittle cutie in the bushes." I tried to sound calm.

"My Arceus. We need to rush you BOTH to Urgent Care. Look at your hand!" Nurse Joy said as she panicked.

"URGENT CARE! Where's the Pokemon?" A man in white said. He looked straight at you and motioned you to hurry and put the Pokemon on the bed. He rushed it through big doors while another person dressed like him went over to you. It was a women.

"Hi, is that your Pokemon Miss..."

"I'm the Current Champion of Alola, (Full Name)."

"How nice to meet you! But is that your Pokemon?"

"I found..it? I mean, I was minding my own business and I heard it in the bushes. I'll take it if no one owns it." You said.

"Well, it knows you, it probably trusts you. It'll be all better by tomorrow. We'll run some scans to see if its anybodys, if not you can have it. For now, go get some rest and we'll see you in the morning." She said before going into the big doors too. Nurse Joy looked at your hand and grabbed out some bandages which got your attention.

"Please come here. I would like to bandage your hand."

* * *

Morning came and you woke up nice and early to check on that little Vulpix at the Center. You walked in finding the Nurse right at the door. You walked up to her.

"Good Morning! She made a full recovery and is nobodys! We also found some 'Team Skull' insignia on her lower back. We got rid of it thankfully, but it turns out she was abused by Team Skull and managed to escape. I don't know how she made it to Akala from Ula'Ula. but she did. She's yours to keep. Thank you for bringing her in." She said handing you a Love Ball. You looked at her smile and nodded your head. You walked out and quickly called your Charizard to go back to your house, you were going to introduce your new Team Member to your house, some Pokemon of yours, and of course, Team Skull when you kicked their asses for treating your Vulpix that way..

 **This is actually in the game. I just added my own things to it. In Game, you walk in the Aether building to find a Vulpix that is scared but trusts you immediatly. Its on Route 8 near the Hotel and Pokemon Center, and they say the Vulpix escaped Team Skull. I will continue this story tomorrow, but I hope I get a review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2-Big Bad Guzma

It didn't take that long to go back to your house on Route 10. **(I'm trying to use as much Pokemon Sun/Moon aspects as I can)** next to the tree in front of the tall moutain. You waved bye to Charizard as it dropped you off in front of your house. You walked up your wooden staircase through your door and to your couch. You put your stuff down and take your pokeballs out. You take out your current 6 and release them.

"Ok guys, I got a new Pokemon and I'd like you all to meet her." You smiled at them. You released the Vulpix which ran right into your arms. It shuddered and nuzzeled in you.

"Hey its ok! These are all my Pokemon, they're your friends." You said calmly. The Vulpix looked up at you and then at the smiling pokemon behind it. It jumped down and walked towards your (Insert Pokemon), it started to sniff it.

"Vul Vuuul!" The Vulpix smiled at it. She started to run around the room, skipping happily. Making you laugh a little. Then you remembered what you had to do.

"Vulpix, come here sweetie. We gotta go do something together." You sounded a little serious. The Vulpix stopped and nodded. It returned to its ball and you took your strongest Pokemon. You were about to go up against Team Skull and show em what respect and common curtdasy is.

* * *

It took you about 15 minutes to find and travel to Po Town. You reached the gate and walked with no fucks. You didn't give a single fuck. You saw these kids with blue hair wearing black shorts and tank top gaurding the gate, but that wasn't going to stop you.

"Yo hey bro, look who we got!" One said

"We have a little Miss Bopeep who must've lost her Mareep. Go on home little lady, this ain't a place for you." The other said.

"Let me in. I want to see your boss." You said serious. You looked at them, not with your dagger eyes yet, but eyes to tell you meant business.

"Ha! You're funny. Like hell we'll evah let you meet da boss." The first one said.

"I don't think you heard me. I said, Let. Me. In." Your daggers were out and pierced their deepest fears. Those were he eyes of someone not to screw with. The two shuddered and moved out of the way.

"R-Right th-this way Mi-Miss." They said together.

"Thank you." You smiled and walked in. Leaving the two quivering behind you.

You walked all the way through. You didn't stop, you just kept walking. You walked in the run down mansion in the center of the town to be stopped by 5 of these kids.

"Yo, whatcha doin in here? This ain't no place for you, scram!" One said.

"Yeah! Get out! Or we'll tell the boss!" The other said trying to be intimidating. You smirked and looked at them all, looking almost insane.

"Get your boss. I want a word with him." You said. They all smiled. One snapped at one and he ran upstairs and through some broken window to open a door to the far right.

"I'll wait until he comes." You proclaimed.

* * *

"Boss, BOSS! Theres this weird chick that wants to talk to you! She seems about as old as you too. What do you want us to do Boss?" A man with white hair on top with a black undercut, wearing a black short sleeved hoodie with a Golden Skull necklace, stood up from his beat up 'thrown' and laughed.

"Who the fuck in their right mind wants to see this? And a girl at that. This is funny, I'll talk to her. Bring her up here and 'try' to be gentle." He smirked.

* * *

"GUYS! WE GOT THE OK FROM THE BOSS TO SEE HIM. SOMEBODY ESCORT HER UP HERE!" He yelled. All of them stood in shock until one made eye contact and nodded. You and that boy walked up the stairs, through a hallway, outside a broken window just to make it to the other side, and he motioned you to open the door. You nodded "Thank You" and walked right in.

To your shock, their boss looked kinda attractive to you, but you shook that off to be serious. The man looked up at you and turned a little pink, he too then shook it off and smirked evily.

"Now, what does a cutie like yourself want to see the Big Bad Boss of Team Skull, Guzma?" You looked him straight in the eye and gave him an angry look. You took a deep breath and...

"You asshole! I came all this way to tell you to stop abusing Pokemon. I found a little abandoned Vulpix with your damn symbol on its lower back! It had scratch marks and all kinds of bruises. I don't know what you guys do or how you're running this ghetto of yours, but if I find another Pokemon like how I found my Vulpix I swear to Arceus you will regret it. Do you understand Mr 'Big Bad Boss of Team Skull'?" You mocked him in that last sentence. Guzma's mouth was open and his face a little brighter pink. He shook it off and then too got pissed.

"Look little girl, I ain't no goody too shoes. I'm a gang leader, we do bad things. Now I don't know what Grunt decided to hurt a Pokemon because I FORBID it, but I'll have a talk with them. As for you, learn to respect your elders you brat. You come in MY TOWN," Guzma got off his throne and started to walk towards you

"My HOME," He started to get closer to you. You soon were backed up against a wall.

"And MY ROOM JUST TO YELL AT ME. You got guts kid, now scram before you get hurt." He gave you his own daggers, but you blocked them with your own.

"You listen here. I'm 22, probably just as old as you. I don't care if you're a gang leader or not, that gives you no excuse for my Vulpix. I'm going now, you better fix your damn 'Grunts' and get some sleep. You got black circles under your eyes and thats unhealthy!" You said louder. That last sentence of yours was on instinct and you blushed when you realized you said it. He looked at you again with his mouth open and backed up.

"I'm 25. We are in the same age group. Now doll, if you will kindly get out before this gets dirty." He smirked at you. This caused your face to turn a bright red. You pushed him away from you and you stuck your tounge out before leaving his room.

"She's got a fiesty additude and a hot body. I think I just fell for her. Maybe she lives close by...GRUNT!" Guzma yelled. A Grunt came running in, fast.

"Yes Boss?" He said.

"I want you to sneakily follow that girl. See where she goes. Got it?" Guzma said seriously. The grunt looked confused before he smiled underneath his bandanna. He nodded and giggled walking out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3- Water Everywhere

"That disgusting perverted slouching no good...Attractive man. (Y/N) Pull yourself together! That guy is nothing." You said ranted walking back to your house. You were so upset that when the Grunt following you tripped and yelled "Ouch!" you didn't turn around or even bother to ask if they were ok.

"Wow Boss, you got some interest." The Grunt sighed. He continued until she unlocked her door and walked in her house.

"Stupid jerk. I hope I never have to see him again." Your hand was in a fist and you had it up to your chest.

"That man...His personality is cute. But he's hiding something, something dark. It makes me want to know about him more. But that won't happen!" You smiled and made your way to your kitchen to make yourself some lunch. You made yourself (Whatever you want to eat) and sat down in front of your TV to watch some (Whatever the hell you want).

* * *

"BOSS I'M BACK!" The Grunt yelled as he ran into Guzma's room.

"Not so loud Grunt! Now, what dya get about er?"

"I found out she lives on Route 10, alone." The Grunt giggled. Guzma gave him an evil glare.

"What's so funny, Grunt?" He said pissed. The Grunt stopped giggling.

"Nothing Boss."

"Thats what I thought. Now, Route 10 ya say?"The Grunt nodded. Guzma smirked and got up off of his 'throne' which was basically a purple chair. Te Grunt looked at him confused, curious to what he would do next.

"Alright Grunt, I'm going for a walk, Plumeria's in charge until I get back. Do you understand?"

"YES BOSS!" The Grunt nodded. With that Guzma left his mansion.

* * *

"If you plan on going out tonight, don't. There is a severe thunder storm thats going to hit all of the Alola region at about 8pm tonight and will continue throughout the week. We advise everyone to stay indoors and watch closely outside for when the storm will end." You were watching the weather channel and that just so happen to pop up.

"Looks like I'll be staying inside for a couple of days. I'm pretty sure I have enough food." You got up and checked. You did have enough for 1 week, lucky you. You had nothing else better to do so you decided to flip through some channels to find (Whatever you want to watch). Just then, thunder roared.

"It's not even 8 yet, this is going to be a bad storm."

* * *

"Fuck. I was going to stop by for a little visit, an official apology, and just my luck. Its gonna start to rain. These clouds look dark though, this isn't good. Maybe I can make it near Route 10. Well, I can still try, but I'll fail." Guzma said on Route 16. Guzma took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could, trying to beat the storm.

* * *

The thunder roared louder and the clouds got darker heading over the island more and more.

"I feel sorry for anyone who didn't know about this. They're probably some people outside still." You said on your couch, still watching (What you wanted to). Then it started to pour. It rained very hard for a good 15 minutes until you heard something outside.

"SPLASH!" You jumped up and went up to your widow to see what that was; It was that man, Guzma. He was soaked to the brim, exhausted from his heavy clothes that got heavier since they were wet. Your eyes were wide opened and you moved on your own. In about 2 seconds you were outside, without an umbrella, just your clothes you were wearing, shaking him.

"Hey are you awake? Hey, come on. You're awake right? Guzma!" You yelled.

"...ughhhh" He moaned in pain. A relieved look went across your face. You were soaked now too. It was cold and dark outside, only the faint light on your porch scared the darkness. You knew he was too tired to get up so you grabbed his arm and tossed it over your shoulder. You dragged him to your door, opened it, and continued to drag him. You dragged him to your couch and ran for a towel. You quickly dried his hair and looked for some big shirts that you might've had. You didn't. You walked back to him, seeing that he was knocked out. He wouldn't wake up for awhile. You looked at him, dark circles around his eyes, his peaceful expression, he didn't look at all like how he acted towards you earlier. You looked away and walked to your room to get your pajamas. Since you were soaked, cold, and it was night, you decided to take a shower.

You were in there, washing your (Hair Color) hair when the door opened. You went red and looked out your curtain. He was sitting on the toilet, pooping, while you were in there.

"What the hell are you doing in here! Can't you hear the water running? GET OUT!" You screamed at him. He looked your way and blushed.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck I'm sorry! I didn't hear the water running! I was out of it, I'm sorry." He said as he looked away from her. You face palmed and sighed.

"Just get the fuck out. Do your thing and get the fuck out." You said


	4. Chapter 4- Flirtacious Night

Guzma rushed out as soon as he finished.

"And stay out!" You yelled as soon as the door closed. Guzma shuddered and walked back to the couch. He looked around and saw it was still raining.

"Fuck. How am I supposed to leave? Damn rain won't stop. If I'm lucky maybe I can just sneak out"

"And where do you think you're going? Its nearly a lake outside! You even think of going outside and I will drag you back here by your gold chain!" You said when you ran out of the bathroom. You had a towel around you thankfully, you thought he'd leave so you snuck out of the bathroom to see if you were right.

"Go finish your shower before we start something~" Guzma winked. You blushed and ran back in the bathroom. You finished, dried off, and walked out in a tank top and short Teddiursa pajamas. You looked adorable! You put your dirty clothes in your room and walked out to where Guzma was sitting. He checked you out and blushed.

"Your turn." You said

"What do you mean my turn?" Guzma gave you his 'what the hell face' and looked at you.

"Go take a shower." you said kinda annoyed. He started to laugh. You got kinda angry.

"You're telling me, a boss of a gang, to take a shower?! You're a funny one." He laughed harder. You walked up to, pretty close. You put your hands on your hips and leaned in up to his face. He blushed and stopped.

"I wonder where the 'Big Bad Boss' is currently at right now. Now if you wouldn't mind, I don't want to the 'Big Bad Boss' to stink up my house with his hoodie and other drenched clothes. Get in and take a shower." You said smirking. Guzma couldn't help but smirk back. You blushed now and he went to your ear.

"You got me there princess, it is your house. But what will I wear when I get out hmm? These wet clothes?" He backed away and sat provacitivly.

"I'm going to put them in the washer and dryer. I'll look harder to see if I have anything that would fit you. Can't have you walking around nude."

"Bet you'd like that though, wouldn't you?" He snickered. You grined your teeth and backed up.

"Go take a shower already. And can you stop flirting? I don't like you that way, and you're probably just some fuckboy trying to get in my pants. I'm being nice and putting up with it. Now take a shower." Guzma stood up and looked pissed. He walked closer to you, you backed up. Soon you were up against a wall, Guzma's hands on both sides of you. You were trapped.

"I'm no fuckboy. I'd appreciate it if you stopped insulting me doll. Now I'll take a shower, but if you don't have any clothes for me, I'll be very cold. So lets make a deal. If you don't have any clothes for me, I get to sleep with you for body heat. If you do, I'll take your couch. You blushed and shook your head.

"Hell fuck no! Why the hell did I even let you? You're a damn pervert! Take a shower and go sleep on the couch. Could you please move now?" You said kinda scared now. A man you've only known for not even a day had you pinned against a wall, flirted with you, and just tried to sleep with you. This was not a good for you. Guzma saw your expression and backed away with grief in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did just now. When people want to boss me around I get pissed and my actions just happen. Its your house, you make the rules and I shouldn't flirt like I want to bang you. I'll go take a shower." Guzma started to undress where he was standing until all he had on was his boxers. Your face was red and he handed you his clothes. His boxers were wet but he wasn't going to take them off in front of you.

"Here. When I get inside I'll give you my underwear. You can go wash and dry these now." He walked away, looking very sad.

"Hey wait." You spoke up. He looked back with a puppy face. Like he was sad and curious at the same time.

"I'm sorry I'm just kinda bothered with what you just did there. You seem like something just bothered you or something. Like whatever just happened made you remember something. Are you ok? Would you tell me whats wrong, if you don't mind me asking."

"If you have Tapu Cocoa I'll tell you when I come out."


	5. Chapter 5- Sleep, we all need it

You frantically looked around for clothes again. You couldn't find any. His wet clothes were already in the washer, they wouldn't be done for another hour cause then you had to dry them. This was not good. You knew what you had to do. You ran to your room and grabbed a purple blanket. It wasn't too thick nor thin, enough to keep somebody warm. You looked around for it and finally found it. You were rushed, but you had no choice...

* * *

"Alright I'm done with the shower, are my clothes dry yet? Or do you have any clothes I can wear?" Guzma peeped out of the door and saw you doing something. He grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He looked over your shoulder to find you asleep working on what seemed to be shorts. Guzma looked around and saw purple cloth everywhere. You made him a pair of purple shorts with the sewing machine.

"Damn. You knew the clothes wouldn't dry in time, so you destroyed a perfectly good blanket for me?" He blushed and gently lifted your arms to pull the shorts out from under them.

 _They're really soft... Damnit! Why did I fall for her? And why did I stay when she said so? I should've just left, its more trouble for her if I stay. I'll sneak out tomorrow night. But I'll be sure to keep these shorts? Or maybe underwear?_

He dropped the towel on the floor and noticed some part of him was standing straight for once.

"God damnit! Get down!" Guzma yelled at his dick. He quickly slid on the shorts, picked up his towel, threw it in the bathroom, and laid down on the couch. He was laying on his side staring at you.

"Damnit I can't do this! Its cold and she's just sitting there! I'll just lightly pick her up and lay her in her bed. Hopefully there's a blanket there too." And thats what he did. Guzma got up and quitely puched your chair out, hoping not to wake you.

"Ughhh...Wha..WHAT!?" You yelled. Guzma had already picked you up and held you bridal style in his arms.

"What the hell are doing with me? What were you going to do? Let me go!" You screamed. You wiggled around and kicked, Guzma was loosing his balance.

"Wouldya stop it? I'm going to fall and you're going to fall with me! Woah!" Guzma slipped and swiftly moved behind you, your back in his chest, and held onto you. He held you pretty tight, you almost couldn't breath. His face was mad with blush.

"Are you ok? Sorry that I fell, you were sleeping and I thought I'd carry you to your room. But little miss princess didn't like that did she?" You turned around so you were facing him, still on him though. He looked ok, but seemed a little hurt in the chest.

"You shouldn't ask me that, I should be asking you that! You look a little hurt, are you ok? You grabbed me and fell on your back to make sure I didn't fall down. Did you hurt your back? Did you-" He grabbed the back of your head and shoved in his chest. You were red in the face!

"Quit asking me those questions. I'm fine and thats it. Lets get you to bed, than I can finally go to sleep." Guzma put his hand off your head and you looked up at him. You looked at you with his 'what the hell' look again and you leaned in close to his face and kissed his cheek. He was red, like a wittle tomato! You got off him and stood up.

"Thank you..Good night!" You said walking back to your room. You went in, closed the door and looked up at your ceiling once you were under the covers.

 _Well, guess I like him. Nothing I can do now_

* * *

"Hell yeah! I just got a step higher to asking her out! Ok Guzma, tomorrow...Tomorrow you forget about her and leave. Its better that she's not involves in Team Skull."


	6. Chapter 6- An Idea

**Sorry took so long, I have 5 other FanFictions, though this is my second favorite I'm currently writing, I still need to write the others. And I have this idea that may screw up you guys a little but enhances the plot a little better. I thought of it AFTER a chapter was written, and since it was completely different, I decided to just change the plot. Its alot better I swear! You guys will like that I changed it.**

* * *

It was morning and Guzma was still asleep. He couldn't sleep at night so he stayed up almost until you got up. He was about to fall asleep when your Vulpix jumped out of its Pokeball and walked near him. It sniffed him a little and then jumped atop him and laid down on his chest. **(I have a cat and thats what he does to wake me up)**. You saw this and walked over to him.

"You awake?" You asked him. He opened his eyes and stared at you, a tint of pink stood out on his cheeks.

"I got no sleep. I was just about to sleep when your little fox decided to say hi. Please get him off and let me sleep." He pleaded. You saw the black rings under his eyes and you grabbed Yuki.

"Yuki, Guzma needs to sleep, how about you sleep somewhere els-" Yuki jumped out of your arms and laid next to him this time. The couch was big, enough for 2 people as the bed it transformed into. Yuki laid next to him and fell asleep to his pets.

"She's a friendly one. How nice of her to lay next to me. She's not a bother, you can let her be. I want to go to sleep and she's very nice to have by your side." He blushed a little and you walked over to him. He looked up at you, his face still red.

"You're really lonely aren't you?" You said. Guzma had a shocked look before he got angry. He quickly turned away from you and fell asleep.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

It was late at night and you had made dinner, but since Guzma was still asleep you had his share on a plate so when he woke up he could heat it up and then eat it. You were asleep by the time he woke up. He streched and saw the Vulpix still beside him.

"You really are a good pokemon. You make me want to stay, but I don't belong her. I'm a piece of trash, I need to go back to Po town, they miss me and need a leader. Bye little guy." He said as he got up. He went to a window and slid out quietly.

* * *

"Good morning Guz- WHAT!?" You ran to the couch where the blankets were nicely folded and the bed that was once there was now a couch again. You fell to your knees and covered your face.

"Idiot. Why'd you have to leave? You're alone, all you have are your grunts, I thought you liked me too. You seemed like it. I...I want to forget all of this. I'm moving back to Akala. I'll go get Moms house, she's just having it being watched since I kinda still live there. I want to forget all of this happened."

You moved out within the first week, you Mantine surfed all the way there and moved back into your house. Little did you know something else was happening...

* * *

"Yo its the Boss! Boss you're back!" A Grunt said. The others looked his way with happiness. He walked all the way to his throne and did the normal things, but never said where he was. He's done that for bout a few weeks now, almost a month.

Since you moved back to Akala, you got a night job as a singer at a popular bar. You sang there every night, but different songs. You've thankfully forgotten all about Guzma. You heard that name at your job once in a while, but it was rare.

 **PRESENT**

It was almost time to go to work so you got in your red dress that looked just like this- i mg00.d evianta t/bdd d/i/201 6/034/ 8/c/_dte xtend _me iko_sca rlet_by_pi ettra marin etta-d 9qdds 6.p ng (Just without the spaces)

You were going to sing this song too- ww utub m/w atc h?v= qps dTv 4yd7 Q

It didn't take you that long to walk to walk to work, so you were there kinda early, warming up your voice so you could sing.

"Alright Y/N, you're on!" your boss said. You walked out there and looked around at the crowd. There was a lot of people on one side and not that many on the other. You looked on the side with very few people and saw somebody you never wanted to see again: Guzma. He looked at you and you both locked eyes for a minute. You shook your head slightly and waited for the music to start playing. Once it did you sang your heart out. You avoided looking that way at all costs. He just continued to stare at you. You looked very hot in that dress, who couldn't stare? You finished singing and went behind the stage after instead of saying hi to the costumers cause Guzma was there. You were sitting in your chair when one of waiters came in trying to stay calm.

"Hey Tylor(Tyler but spelled with an O), whats wrong?" You asked

"Theres this guy who threatened to beat me up if you wouldn't talk to him. Please go and talk to him." Tylor said. You sighed and face palmed.

"Ok bring him in." You said. Tylor was leaving the room when Guzma just let himself in. He stared at you and looked at you. You red like your dress and you avoided looking at him. He walked closer to you and bent down to your level.

"Hey, I'm sorry I left alla sudden when I stayed at your place. Something came up and I had to leave."

"You could've left me a note then! I was w- I was curious of were you went." You lied. He turned pink and moved your face to face his, you didn't stop any of this.

"Well I went back to Po town you worried little princess. I just wanted to say sorry. I'll be leaving now. Tylor saw what was happening and played a romantic song for you both. The music was sweet and relaxing, you started swaying with it. Guzma didn't know what to do so he swayed with you. Then Tylor screwed with you and played an upbeat song. You loved this song! So you got up and started to dance and looked at Guzma, telling him to dance too. Guzma attempted to not break dance and do what you were doing, but he failed. Tylor screwed with you guys once more and played a slow song. Guzma blushed and took a deep breath. You looked at him, waiting for him to ask you to dance with him. He saw this and turned his head to the right.

"I..I don't know how to dance like that so don't look at me like you want me to ask you."

"Then I'll teach you!" You smiled. He turned back your way, his face now all red. You grabbed his hands and put them on your waist. Then you put your hands on his shoulders. You went close to his chest and he wrapped his arms round your waist.

"Ok, now you sway left to right. Can you try that?"

"Yeah..." He said. Guzma took your fragile body and lightly swayed it with him back and forth. This was a very comforting feeling so he pulled you in closer. You held onto his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around your waist, kinda tight. He didn't want to let you go. Finally the slow song was over and you looked at each other before you backed up and turned red.

"I gotta go home. I'll just be leaving. Bye." You said walking out the door. You walked all the way inside before you sunk to the ground

* * *

Guzma walked out after you and walked around the streets before eventually going down an alley and slept there for the night


	7. Chapter 7- I'M BACK BITCHES!

**IMA BACK! I HAD TIME TO WRITE THIS, FUCK TIME. I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS WHAT YOU AWAITED FOR. But I do have homework and a job now. Yeah I have a job now. BUT WHO CARES, TO THE CHAPTER!**

You woke up the next morning on your couch, though you had a bed.  
 _What the hell happened last night?_

You thought for a moment and then remembered...

 _After you got home last night your friend came over to see how you were doing. She brought over some Sake and you played a little drinking game_

"Hey (BFF name)! You her-aw hell my head. Shoildn't have yelled." You best friend got up from the floor shirtless looking at you all drowsy like.

"Mornin' Y/N. What time is it?" She said sluggish. You looked at your clock and it said 10:37 AM.

"Oh shit BBF/N you're gonna late for work! Its 10:37! Hurry up and get ready to go!" Your bff sprang up and looked frantikly for her shirt.

"Don't get back into your clothes you wore yesterday! Go take a shower and you can use some of my clothes." Your BFF nodded her head and headed straight there. She was a flight attendant, and if she showed up to work with the smell of Alchohol, they would write her up immediatly.

You picked out her clothes and set them inside the bathroom, then you picked out your own clothes. You were running out of PokeFood for Yuki/whatever you named it, and their was a sale on food! Your BFF got out of the shower in your clothes, while you were just getting dressed.

"Hey Y/N I'm going to work now. Thanks for everything!" She said leaving. You were in a cute dress you've been putting off wearing until good weather like this. It was (Whatever you wanted it to look like), the cutest dress in your closet. You got everything you needed, got Yuki, got your keys and left.

"Alright Yuki, lets go to the Pokemart for some food for you." You said.

You walked down the street, passed the trainer school, and downtown. It was very busy, but you and Yuki stayed together. You were both standing in line for some food for you both.

"Vul!" Yuki said before running off.

"Ahh! Yuki where are you going!?" You immediatly went to chase after her! She was running all over the place. She went all the way down to the beach, back up downtown, and then down an alley. She walked down into it and sat in the darkness.

"Yuki! Why did you run around and then take me all the way here?" You looked further into the alley, but you needed a closer look. You walked down deeper into it, to see what Yuki was sitting by.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" You screamed.

"I don't think a good gal like yo' self should be playing with big boy things." A voice from behind her said. A man obviously stronger than you had grabbed you by putting his arm around your neck. You struggled, but the more you did the tighter his grip became. The man snapped his fingers and 2 more men came into the alley.

"Aight boys, lets have us some fun shall we?" You're eyes widened. The man was now covering your mouth while you were kicking and screaming and crying. The man pushed you against a wall with your face facing his. The two other men went up to you starting to lift up your skirt and rip off your underwear.

 _What the FUCK DID MY VULPIX LEAD ME TO!?_ _This is the end of happy times...Just hurry up already...I lost hope for anyone coming for me..._

"The fuck ya want? Can't you see im tryna sleep ere'? Da faqs happening there?" A Man asked getting up off the floor. It was too dark to see for you, but he was used to this. He looked at what was happening and rushed over to the men. He punched the man pulling off your underwear first. The other 2 knew they needed to do something. They both rushed him at once, he dodged and elbowed them both in the head. All the men fell down to the ground. You, during this time, had no underwear due to the asshole holding onto it as he got punched. You immidiatly pulled your skirt down and looked at the man. You still couldn't make him out, but he seemed to have white hair, was young, and taller than you. Yuki was scrathing his legs asking for pets, the man just picked her up and pet her.

"Yer a friendly lil' Vulpix ain't ya?" He spoke. You jolted and fainted into his arms.

* * *

"...Hey...Oi!...WAKE UP!" He said. You opened your eyes to see yourself in a hospital bed with your Vulpix in the amrs of...

"Morning Sunshine. You've been out for a couple hours." He spoke again. You started crying sitting up moving your body near his. You grabbed ahold of his waist and cried into him.

"Don't cry! I ain't done bad yet for you to be crying!"

"Thank you soooo much...Guzma"


	8. Chapter 8- The Doctor

**Once more, sorry but whatever. Ima see if I can get a schedule specifically for you guys to look forward to. They're going to range for now but I'll do it when I'm done with random shit. Also, I do play Fortnite cause its the only game online for switch you don't have to pay for- SO if you wanna play with me, Mikeru-chan is my username. Also, theres this thing called the Global Matching Project. nobody here will probably do it, but please do it. Also gonna mention my Switch Friend code: 4519-5573-8497. I'll accept your guys's friend requests**

"Dear God will ya' please stop cryin?" You didn't let go of his waist. Your Vulpix went over to you and went in between you and Guzma. You were forced to back up and accept her into your arms. The doctor came in and sighed.

"Well its a good thing you're awake. Sir are you family?" Guzma shook his head now. "Then may you please leave while I speak to the patient. I'm sorry." Guzma looked at you before grunting his way out of the room. The doctor closed the glass door and the curtain for "privacy". Your Vulpix sat outside in Guzmas arms, its hair starting to stick up a little.

"Calm down girl, thats a doctor. He's going to help her." Guzma reassured the Vulpix, but still her hair stood up. Guzma went to where the curtain had the smallest crack in it to see what was going on in there. When he looked it was the doctor and her just talking. The Vulpix started to growl and grit its teeth.

"What is with you girl? I'm just going to go in there and take a look." Guzma went to the end of the door and tried sliding it open; It was locked.

 _What the hell? Why is it locked for?_

"Oi nurse! Whys the door locked?" He yelled at the women in white passing by.

"Well sir the doors can't be locked. The only time they lock is in an emergency and theres certainly no emergency right now. The only people capable of locking the door would be the Doctors." Guzma grit his teeth and stared right at the door.

"Vulpix!" The vulpix looked at him

"This is about to get pretty fucked up, so I'm gon need you to freeze the glass, can you do that?" The nurses surprised walked closer to him and got in his face.

"Sir what do you plan on doing? You're not allowed to do that in the hospital! If you do any more actions I will have no choice to but to forcefully remove you." The nurses hands were on her hips. Guzma gave her a death stare and she instantly moved out of the way.

 _Hold on Y/N..._

"Vulpix!" It looked at him, "USE ICE BEAM!" Guzma yelled. The Vulpix used Ice Beam onto the glass door and when she finished Guzma rushed at it running straight into it. Glass shattered all over the hospital floor and some went into Guzma's arms. The doctor looked towards the now broken door. His stethoscope was on the floor as he was undoing his tie, since you had an IV he injected you with some Benedril 10 minutes ago to knock you out again. The doctor was on top of the bed like, one knee on the bed and his leg on the floor. A look of disgust painted across Guzmas pale white face.

"I'm going to wash you Doctor, beat the devil out of you." Guzma said as he rushed at him with the glass still in his arms. He moved his arms up so the shards were facing the Doctor. He lunged at him like Wolverine but used his arms to cut and stab him. The doctor screamed in agony as blood dripped off both of the men.

"Now Doc, I ain't fond of asshole like ya. And I'm pretty damn positive that Princess doesn't need to be here anymore. So once I get this glass out of my arms you're going to get her IV out and I'm taking her home. Do I make myself clear?" The doctor smirked at him.

"Hell no. My patient still needs to be hospitalized." The nurses who had no clue what the fuck to do just stood and stared in awe. The nurses who were taking care of other patients rushed over and stared as well. Guzma smirked himself and gave him the look of a crazy man.

"Oh? Didn't know you weren't fond of your dick. I will chop it off if you don't do as I say. Choose wisely Doc."

With you in Guzma's arms and a ban from never coming back to that hospital Guzma. He had no clue where the fuck he was going to go, but he was going to walk somewhere, then he remembered. He walked down to Route 3 and then down to Downtown Hau'oli city. He walked down the stairs to the beach and he laid you down on one of the chairs until you would wake up.


End file.
